This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for riveting.
A riveting operation, such as the riveting together of two pieces of sheet metal, normally involves the steps of forming corresponding holes through the two metal pieces, inserting a rivet through the registering holes, and deforming the inserted end of the rivet.
Because of the operations involved, riveting is fairly slow, and in many cases more costly than, for example, spotwelding. Welding has certain disadvantages, particularly welding galvanized sheet steel, which destroys the galvanizing in the vicin;ty of the weld, and also welding aluminium, which requires special techniques and affects the strength of the welded aluminium.